Special Order
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Derek un sexy cuistot ? Stiles qui y goûte ? Huuum, quelle bonne recette !


Hey hey !

Salutation à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle traduction. (J'ai l'impression d'être EnjoyPhoenix là x) )

Traduction, donc fic **_PAS_ ** de moi, mais de

 **bleep0bleep** sur AO3 qui a accepté de me laisser la traduire.

Je remercie encore beaucoup Calliope83 pour sa correction.

Voilà voilà, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Stiles soupire et essaye de cacher son ennui abyssal. «Et qu'avez-vous pour moi aujourd'hui, chef ?»

Le chef, d'un grand geste exagéré, enlève le couvercle du plat de Stiles.

Dix ans auparavant Stiles aurait été très excité à l'idée de manger... quoi que ce soit dans cette assiette. Il aurait probablement écouté attentivement la description que lui aurait faite le chef du plat, ses commentaires à propos de l'utilisation de «nitrogène liquide» et de cette nouvelle saveur novatrice. Et en ce moment même, Stiles n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se trouve dans son assiette. C'est une sorte de forme bleu turquoise, brillante et qui tremblote comme de la gelée, entourée d'un nuage de filaments verdâtres.

Ah, les merveilles de la gastronomie moléculaire.

Vous voyez, le truc c'est que Stiles n'avait pas prévu de devenir critique culinaire. Il essayait juste d'aider Scott, qui avait ouvert son propre restaurant. Scott était un bon cuistot, qui supportait bien la pression, la responsabilité de la cuisine, de son équipe et de la vaisselle, mais qui ne savait pas vraiment gérer le marketing. Stiles avait alors eu la bonne idée de faire des séries de photos et de vidéos- il avait déjà une chaîne Youtube sur laquelle il postait des tas de choses, alors pourquoi pas des vidéos traitant de la nourriture? Stiles avait alors commencé à comparer tous les sandwichs grillés au fromage de la ville («Tu ne peux pas seulement dire que le mien est le meilleur, Stiles, on devrait donner aux autres une chance !») et bizarrement, le fait que Stiles poste des critiques vidéos était devenu populaire.

Au début, c'était excitant, d'être connu du jour au lendemain – les gens aimaient ses vidéos pour sa franchise honnête et ses commentaire marrants, et cette soudaine célébrité était agréable. Stiles a désormais son propre show de cuisine sur Food Network*, et accueille quelques compétitions de cuisine de temps en temps, et il est plutôt considéré comme un Gros Ponte dans le monde de la restauration. Une critique de Stiles Stilinski peut rendre ton restaurant connu tout comme elle peut détruire sa réputation, tout le monde le sait.

Le problème est le suivant : Stiles aime la nourriture. Stiles a aussi vingt- neuf ans, vit seul, voyage beaucoup trop, ne sait même plus quand remonte la dernière fois où il a eu l'occasion de manger un plat fait maison où personne ne cherchait à l'impressionner, et il est juste fatigué de toute ces foutaises prétentieuses et pseudo-chic. Son visage est trop reconnaissable; il ne peut même pas essayer un nouveau restaurant sans que le chef lui demande s'il peut lui faire un plat rien que pour lui.

Et en ce moment ? Stiles veut juste des nuggets au poulet.

Il soupire, attrape sa fourchette et attaque délicatement son plat où trône la forme bleue. Il entoure un peu de ces choses filamenteuses autour de sa fourchette et mange lentement.

La forme a un goût de petits pois, et les filaments ont un goût de safran. L'épice , déstructurée et restructurée dans cette forme, est gâchée, selon Stiles. Ce genre de nourriture peut être intéressante, mais honnêtement, si Stiles avait su que la série de vidéos qu'il avait postée de lui tout excité, alors qu'il était filmé en train de jouer avec du nitrogène liquide au tout début de sa chaîne Youtube allait, des années plus tard, donner l'idée aux Chefs et compétiteurs de ne lui donner à manger plus que ça parce qu'ils avaient pensé que Stiles _adorait_ la gastronomie moléculaire et qu'il fallait lui servir exclusivement ce genre de cuisine pour avoir le dessus les uns sur les autres… Oui, s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas filmé autant de vidéos à ce sujet. Seulement parfois, Stiles se retrouve pris dans une sorte de spirale où il expérimente des tas de recherches et, en ce temps-là, la cuisine moléculaire, c'était sa marotte. Maintenant ? Plus vraiment, non.

Stiles hoche la tête en direction du chef qui trottine, totalement excité, vers les autres membres du staff avec qui il échange quelques rapides paroles en chuchotant.

Stiles enfile sa veste et sort, son estomac grondant de faim.

* * *

Il se promène en ville pendant un moment, et se décide à trouver un autre restaurant où manger – c'est son soir de repos, il devrait quand même pouvoir trouver un endroit où déguster un bon repas. Au second restaurant devant lequel il s'attarde, il entend les serveurs commencer à chuchoter entre eux, surexcités, et quand lui arrive aux oreilles : « _Stiles Stilinski, tu sais, le critique culinaire ?»,_ Stiles se dépêche de filer.

Il erre autour de Central Park pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, et a de plus en plus l'estomac dans les talons.

Techniquement, Stiles vit à New York. Il y possède un appartement, mais est rarement là. Il pense à Scott et à sa douillette vie d'homme marié et à ses amis à Beacon Hills, et puis à son appartement, froid et vide, qui l'attend.

Stiles marche encore un certain temps, et se retrouve dans un quartier qu'il ne connaît pas. Il y a quelques personnes regroupées dans les rues, qui discutent, excitées, l'odeur de l'alcool flotte dans l'air. Il y a de la musique qui provient de quelques clubs, des gens en sortent en riant, s'embrassent et se tiennent par la main.

Il y a, parmi tous ces gens, un gros groupe de personnes qui semblent avoir une destination précise, et Stiles se laisse entraîner dans son sillage. Tous sont jeunes, universitaires sans doute- ils parlent entre eux, de façon très animée, à propos de nourriture et de _cet_ endroit, espérant qu'il soit toujours ouvert.

Stiles enlève furtivement sa cravate et la place dans la poche de son costume, espérant avoir l'air plus décontracté.

Le groupe de fêtards le mène vers une sorte de petit trou dans le mur que Stiles jure avoir déjà dépassé auparavant; c'est une porte quelconque avec une simple pancarte, où figure la photo d'un milkshake et qui est très facile à louper.

L'intérieur du restaurant est exigu mais chaleureux, et le _ding_ d'une clochette annonce les entrées.

Stiles observe.

L'homme derrière le comptoir est un chef d'œuvre du genre. Il porte un débardeur qui cache à peine son large torse et ses bras musclés. Il manie le grill avec précision et rapidité, faisant valser les burgers et hot dogs tout en réussissant à retourner parfaitement une omelette. Son jeans serré laisse peu de place à l'imagination, et Stiles reste simplement immobile, à le contempler.

«Hey, tu commandes ou pas ?»

Stiles secoue la tête et se décale pour que le gars derrière lui puisse commander, et que lui puisse continuer à regarder l'homme cuisiner.

Il devient évident après quelques minutes d'observation, qu'il aime faire la cuisine- chaque ingrédient est choisi avec attention, et il est doué aussi. Il casse les œufs d'une seule main et utilise quelques techniques du Cordon Bleu*, mais l'homme semble tout simplement vraiment aimer cuisiner pour ses clients, leur présentant chaque plat avec un hochement de tête, puis les regardant manger. Il lance aussi quelques regards empreints de curiosité vers Stiles, mais son attention est principalement tournée vers la nourriture.

La femme s'occupant de la caisse a les même sourcils épais, les même cheveux noirs, et lève les yeux au ciel quelquefois quand elle parle avec lui; ils travaillent tous les deux ensemble avec facilité, à l'unisson, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Stiles n'a pas pris conscience qu'il est le dernier client dans le restaurant avant que la femme ne lui adresse la parole.

«On va bientôt fermer,» dit- elle. L'étiquette avec son nom indique qu'elle s'appelle _Laura_. «Tu veux manger ou pas ?»

«Je- des nuggets de poulet ?» lâche-t-il, et il grimace intérieurement. Il n'a même pas regardé le menu, et s'il n'en servaient pas ?

Laura renifle. «On ne-»

L'homme s'avance, et pose une main sur son épaule. «Je peux faire des nuggets de poulet,» dit-il, en observant Stiles.

Laura lance un regard vers Stiles, puis se retourne de nouveau vers lui, en gloussant. «Mais fais donc ça, Derek, et tu peux aussi fermer. On se voit tout à l'heure.»

Derek commence à cuisiner, mais son plan de travail est derrière le comptoir; Stiles ne peut pas voir ce qu'il fait.

«Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant,» dit Derek. «On n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de jeunes cadres dynamiques par ici.»

«Ah- Je- J'ai beaucoup voyagé à cause de mon travail. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'explorer ma propre ville,» avoue Stiles, bien qu'il se demande en quoi ses vêtements hurlent à ce point qu'il est un col blanc. «Je pense que je suis déjà passé devant votre restaurant auparavant, en journée ? Et vous n'étiez pas ouverts ?»

Derek place quelques morceaux de poulets panés dans une friteuse. «Pendant la journée, on cuisine pour les refuges qui accueillent les sans-abris du coin, le soir on nourrit la floppée de jeunes qui vont s'éclater en boîte.»

«Oh,» dit Stiles.

Derek sort de derrière le comptoir avec un plateau en carton garni de nuggets et de curly fries; ça sent divinement bon, et il le place devant Stiles, avec un petit récipient de ketchup. Le ketchup est d'un rouge profond et Stiles voit qu'il est bien épais quand il y plonge une frite.

Il grogne, laissant le goût imprégner sa bouche.

«On fait notre propre ketchup,» dit Derek. Il tourne une chaise, et s'assoit dessus, regardant avec intérêt Stiles manger.

Stiles s'occupe ensuite de ses nuggets- qui sont frits, d'un beau marron doré, la panure est savoureuse et délicieux, la viande est juteuse et succulente. C'est encore plus incroyable avec le ketchup, et Stiles laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. «C'est délicieux,» dit-il. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?»

«Poulet. Farine. Huile. Sel et poivre.»

«Ça ne peut- il ne peut pas y avoir que ça,» dit Stiles. «C'est si bon- je- ?»

Derek rit, d'un rire qui vient du fond de la gorge, un rire dont Stiles désire encore entendre le son. «Non, ce n'est pas si génial. Le ketchup est bon, par contre. Je mise tout sur mon ketchup.» Il trempe son doigt dans le récipient et le lèche, et Stiles n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs.

«Si, c'est vraiment bon, » insiste Stiles.

« Tu dis ça maintenant juste pour entrer dans mon pantalon,» dit Derek, les yeux brillant de malice.

«Je-» Certes, Stiles a bien vu que Derek était très attirant, mais il est critique culinaire et il est sûr de son palais, d'accord ?

«Ne t'inquiète pas, ça roule,» dit Derek, en se penchant un peu plus près de lui.

«Je suis un critique culinaire,» lâche Stiles. «J'aime vraiment beaucoup ces nuggets au poulet, je ne dis pas ça juste pour-»

«J'habite à l'étage, si tu veux du dessert.»

 _Oh._

* * *

Stiles découvre plus tard que Derek fait l'amour tout comme il cuisine- passionnément et avec précision, et il s'écroule repu dans les bras de Derek, les sons des rues de New York résonnant autour d'eux. L'aube et ses doux rayons passent à travers les rideaux, et Stiles s'enfouit un peu plus dans les bras qui l'étreignent, profitant joyeusement de la tournure des événements, et des doigts de Derek dans ses cheveux.

«Je t'aime bien, jeune cadre dynamique,» dit Derek à moitié réveillé. «Reste, je te ferai le petit déjeuner dans la matinée.»

«C'est le matin,» murmure Stiles.

«Mmmm, ce sera vraiment le matin quand nous nous lèverons,» dit Derek, passant une jambe sur le corps de Stiles.

«Je dois aller travailler, je suis désolé. Mais j'aimerais rester !»

«On est tout près de la ligne sept du tramway, tu peux facilement te rendre à ton travail, dormons,» dit Derek, en cajolant Stiles.

«Je dois prendre l'avion, vraiment désolé, je dois faire partie du jury d'un concours à Paris, je dois vraiment y aller,» dit honteusement Stiles. «Je te l'ai dit, je suis critique culinaire !»

Derek ouvre les yeux. «Tu n'as qu'à tout simplement dire que tu n'as pas envie de rester,» dit-il d'un ton acerbe, et il se retourne, face au mur.

Stiles contemple le dos nu de Derek, en même temps que tous ses espoirs et rêves de pouvoir entamer une belle relation amoureuse qui s'effondrent.

* * *

Paris n'est pas mal; les exigences de la chaîne de télévision Food Network l'épuisent, par contre, et ce nouveau show qu'ils ont monté est vraiment intense. Filmer l'émission leur prend trois semaines, puis Stiles s'envole jusqu'en Californie pour écrire quelques articles sur la Napa Valley*, et puisque qu'il est en Californie, il en profite pour se rendre à Beacon Hills et visiter son père, Scott, et tout le monde.

C'est le printemps quand Stiles retourne enfin à New York, et cette fois l'émission sur Food Network est officiellement arrêtée. Il s'essaie à écrire un livre, basé à la fois sur ses souvenirs, et des recettes, à la tonalité le plus souvent sarcastique mais écrire s'avère compliqué. Alors il se promène, s'efforçant de trouver l'inspiration, mais atterrit la plupart du temps dans Central Park, en train de buller, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire reconnaître quand il sort manger.

Stiles essaye même de rencontrer quelqu'un, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment oublié Derek. Il n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, même si ça n'a duré qu'une nuit. Il passe parfois devant son restaurant, mais n'entre jamais.

Un soir, alors qu'il est tard, Stiles quitte le type avec lequel il avait rendez-vous; ils n'avaient aucune alchimie; il est fatigué, a faim et veut manger quelque chose sur le pouce avant de rentrer. Il se retrouve devant la petite porte avec la pancarte milkshake et pense alors, _pourquoi pas ? Derek m'a probablement oublié depuis le temps_.

Stiles entre, et regarde la pièce. Ils ont tout rénové, remarque-t-il. C'est beau, ils ont mis une nouvelle couche de peinture pimpante et des dessins de milshakes, d'omelettes et de burgers, qu'il n'y avait pas autrefois, dansent sur les murs. Une pancarte à propos du programme de nourriture pour les sans-abris a été collée et il y est indiqué comment les gens peuvent faire des dons et- ok, tous les meubles sont neufs aussi ?

Stiles observe tout autour de lui et c'est alors qu'il le remarque, l'article encadré de _Bon Appétit_ sur lemur _,_ et c'est indubitablement une photo de Stiles et sa signature, mais il n'a jamais écrit cet article- putain, il était saoul quand il a avoué toute cette histoire à Lydia, et elle a tout publié ?

 _Hale's Restaurant réserve à ses clients une expérience authentique et est ouvert au public à minuit uniquement. Pendant la journée, l'équipe cuisine pour trois différents refuges de sans-abris situés à New York._

 _..leur nourriture est simple mais copieuse et délicieuse, et je peux honnêtement dire que la nourriture et l'accueil étaient les meilleurs que j'aie jamais connus. - Stiles Stilinski._

«Stiles.»

Stiles se retourne, et se retrouve face à Derek, la bouche ouverte.

«Hey,» dit Stiles. «J'ai juste euh, je suis venu pour voir, euh... votre... nouveau menu.»

«Ouais,» dit Derek faiblement. « Il n'a en grande partie pas changé.»

«Cool,» dit Stiles, et il fait semblant de lire le menu tout en regardant Derek du coin de l'œil.

Il y a un moment de silence gênant, puis ils essaient de parler en même temps.

«Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cru que tu étais vraiment critique culinaire, je ne suis pas du tout du matin et je pensais sincèrement que tu ne recherchais qu'une relation sexuelle passagère et-»

«Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé mais je n'avais pas ton numéro et je ne savais pas si tu voudrais me revoir alors-»

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade. «Donc je ne suis pas seulement venu pour consulter ton menu. Je voulais tout simplement te voir.»

Derek sourit, et ce sourire éclaire tout son visage. «Tu n'as pas de vol tôt demain ou quoi que ce soit à faire, pas vrai ?»

Stiles secoue sa tête.

Derek fait signe du doigt pour attirer Stiles plus près de lui, comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret. Stiles se penche sur le comptoir, s'attendant à ce que Derek lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille mais au lieu de cela, Derek attrape son menton et l'attire pour lui donner un doux baiser. Stiles soupire contre ses lèvres, se perdant dans leur goût sucré.

«Que- est-ce que c'est dans le menu ?» demandent quelques fêtards qui les observent, les yeux écarquillés.

Derek rit. «Seulement pour mon petit ami.» Il regarde Stiles. «Si cela lui convient.»

«Ouais, je suis plus que d'accord, je- ouais.» dit Stiles, encore tout étourdi et heureux du baiser.

«Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que le menu n'avait pas vraiment changé ?» demande Derek. «C'est le plat le plus demandé maintenant. Je veux dire, on ne pouvait pas ne pas le mettre sur le menu, pas après ta critique.» Il pointe du doigt le tableau derrière lui.

 _Les nuggets au poulet de Stiles._

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **Food Network :** est une chaîne de télévision thématique américaine diffusant des programmes axés sur la gastronomie.

 **Technique du _Cordon Bleu_ :** Bon j'ai pas tout comprit, apparemment c'est un restaurant ? Très connu dans le monde de l'apprentissage de la cuisine, et originaire de Paris depuis 1895. Dans lequel on peut apprendre le maniement de plusieurs outils de cuisine et comment devenir un bon cuistot et innover les classiques de la cuisine. Il est synonyme de qualité et d'excellence.

 **Napa Valley :** est une région viticole américaine reconnue par _l'Alcohol and Tobacco Tax and Trade Bureau_ dans le comté de Napa, en Californie.


End file.
